Bad Moon Rising
by RainbowHunter
Summary: If you asked Kise Ryouta what had caused the scar on his neck to burn for the first time in years, he wouldn't be able to answer you. Not yet anyway. But he knew (like he always did) that something significant had happened that night. Something important. Something that would change their lives forever. Of that, he was absolutely certain. AoKise/Yaoi/Vampires/The Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Moon Rising**

 **Chapter One**

September 9th was when everything changed.

Of course no one knew that at the time. In fact, it would be months (for some years) before anyone would even come to that conclusion. But if you asked any one of them in hindsight, to pick that single moment in time when their lives changed forever…the events that took place on September the 9th would be the one they would choose.

But why that specific date exactly? Surely there were other more important dates? And there were. There were far more significant dates than September 9th 2016. Far more life altering events predecessing that one, that changed lives in a far more instrumental and monumental way.

But September 9th was different. What happened on that date didn't just change one person's life…it changed _the way of life_. Even though no one knew it at the time.

And it all started with a girl.

Aida Riko was a twenty five year old gym instructor living in a one bedroom flat in Tokyo with her boyfriend, Hyuuga Junpei. They met at university and had been going out for four years before finally deciding to move in together. Hyuuga was a self-employed carpenter who made bespoke furniture for wealthy customers and Riko helped middle aged women get back into shape in one of the local gyms across town. They were the only couple out of all of their couple friends who actually liked their jobs. Hyuuga relished in the satisfaction of seeing something he had created being appreciated and admired (and bought for a wealthy sum) and Riko felt a great deal of worth in helping women feel good about themselves. No matter how sweaty and tired she felt afterwards.

Their apartment wasn't big but it was comfortable. They were currently in the process of saving up for somewhere bigger, preferably with a garden. Riko loved gardening but all she had at the moment was a square patch of green outside the main door and three flowerboxes hanging on the balcony railing that she planted every year and watched grow. That year it was roses.

They didn't have any children and didn't want any, any time soon. Their landlords wouldn't allow cats or dogs in the apartment so instead they had a fat, round, one-eyed goldfish called Frank who spent most of his days bobbing around in circles in his over-sized fish tank.

They had tried on two occasions to provide Frank with companionship (did fish even get lonely?), but both had ended in failure. The first fish swam too close to the filter and ended up being sucked in and never seen again. The second one must have done something to upset Frank (or maybe Frank was just in a bad mood that day) because the morning after they had brought him home, he was dead at the bottom of the tank, upside down with a chunk of his side missing. Frank was bobbing gloriously over the body, as if proud of his kill.

They hadn't tried to introduce Frank to another fish since.

On the morning of September 9th 2016, the pair woke up to the sound of Fleetwood Mac blasting through their radio alarm clock. After making love, they showered together, ate breakfast together and got ready for work. Hyuuga made the bed and Riko fed Frank. It was a perfectly normal morning.

Except that it wasn't. Unbeknownst to them, it would be the last morning they ever spent together. If they had known that, maybe they would have done things differently. Maybe they wouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning, called in sick at work, and spent the rest of the day making love and ordering take out. If they _had_ done that, maybe things would have been different.

At exactly 8:30am (as she did every morning), Riko kissed Hyuuga on the lips before wishing him a good day at work, grabbing her keys and heading out of the door. If Riko had known that _that_ would have been the last time she ever saw her boyfriend, maybe she wouldn't have gone to work that day.

Work wasn't any different from any other day. She had ten appointments scattered throughout the morning and afternoon, with various different women, some her regular clients others brand new. She performed physio, spotted on various weight machines and completed her routine exercise regimes with her various classes. She had lunch in the gym cafeteria with her fellow gym instructors and they discussed their weekend plans as they ate. Unfortunately, Riko would never make it to the weekend to see them through.

Riko's last appointment was at 5:00pm. By 6:30pm she was ready to go home. As she waited for her bus, Riko checked her phone. A text message from Hyuuga told her that he was going to be late home that evening and that she shouldn't wait for him. That was nothing new. Being self-employed meant that Hyuuga could work any hours he wanted. It also meant that there were times when work was slow and times when it was so busy, he would often spend most of his day working away in his workshop and coming home late at night. When that happened, Riko would usually order take out and eat it curled up on the couch with something trashy on the TV and Frank bobbing along in his fish tank beside her.

That night she ordered pizza. One could argue that if Riko hadn't ordered pizza then maybe she would still be alive today and things would still be the way they were before. But that night on September 9th 2016, Riko fancied pizza.

If she hadn't wanted pizza and stuck with her usual order of Thai food, then maybe she wouldn't have left the flat that night and would've been there when Hyuuga got home in an hour's time. However, after feeling slightly guilty about polishing half a large pizza by herself, Riko decided to go for a run. She changed into her running pants, hoodie and trainers before putting the left over pizza in the fridge and leaving the flat for what would be the very last time.

Her usual route took about an hour.

It was exactly half way into her run at approximately 9:00pm that Riko's fate was sealed.

At that point there was no turning back. As she turned off the main street and headed towards the river bank, she had already been targeted by her killer. If she had chosen to stick to the busy, well-lit streets of Tokyo, then maybe Riko would have made it home that night.

But of course, that thought never crossed Riko's mind. She ran that route almost every other night after work, why would that night have been any different? She didn't know that she was being stalked by a ravenous, bloody-thirsty animal. There hadn't been any vampire killings in Tokyo for years. Not since the truce was formed (not to her knowledge anyway). As far as Riko was concerned (and she had every right to think that way), she was safe.

Maybe if she hadn't had her headphones in, she would have had time to react. Maybe she could've screamed and alerted those close by. Maybe it would've been pointless either way. After all, once a vampire had you in their sights, there was no stopping them. They were deadly. Lethal. Predators. And their prey never escaped them.

Riko took the steps leading down to the river two at a time. She turned left at the bottom and carried on jogging alongside the river's edge. From her current position, she could still hear and make out the busy night life from the streets above. The glow from the street lights illuminated the river next to her. However, up ahead was a bridge. And it was under that bridge that Riko's life would end (her body would be found exactly a week later, up-stream by a local man doing a spot of fishing).

As she approached the bridge, the song on her iPod changed. It was of her dad's old favourites: _Bad Moon Rising_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival. She was about half way under the bridge and about thirty seconds into the song when it happened. Little did Riko know that her death would kick start the start of something huge.

Fortunately for her (if you could call such a thing fortunate), it happened quick. Thanks to Creedence Clearwater Revival, Riko had no time to react when something large and solid smashed into her, knocking her off her feet.

She landed face first onto the cold path, her head cracking on the stone slabs as she fell. Through her pounding head and ringing ears, she could just make out the lyrics of _Bad Moon Rising_.

 _I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today._

Before she could gather her senses, something or someone was pinning her to the floor. She tried to scream but whoever (or whatever) it was pulled her head so far back, she thought her spine was going to snap.

 _Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

In was in that moment that Aida Riko knew what was happening. But it was too late. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt teeth bury into her neck. She couldn't scream and no one saw it happen. Back in her apartment, her boyfriend had just walked in and found the handwritten note she had left him on the fridge. He smiled to himself as he took out the leftover pizza and turned on the TV. He wouldn't report her missing until the next morning. Frank the goldfish carried on bobbing in circles in his over-sized fish tank as if nothing had happened.

 _I hear hurricanes a blowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

Under the dark bridge crossing the Sumida river, no one saw Riko Aida draw her last breath.

 _Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye._

No one saw as her lifeless body was dumped into the river.

 _Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise._

No one knew (not even her killer), that the death of Aida Riko on September 9th 2016 signified the start of _change_. Like the first ripple felt in a pond after a stone had been dropped from great height. Even though it would take a while before the ripples reached the bay, change was on its way to Tokyo. But nobody knew that yet.

No one, except one.

Seven miles across town, at the same time as Aida Riko's body was being dumped into the Sumida river, Kise Ryouta woke up with a splitting headache. His breathing was heavy and sweat dripped down his forehead. He couldn't remember falling asleep or what he had just been dreaming about but for some reason everything felt different.

He winced at the throbbing pain coming from his neck. Through the pounding in his head and the ringing in his ears, he made his way to the bathroom. He poured on the cold tap and cupped his hands underneath the running water. After rinsing his face several times he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

He was pale, his eyes were red and he felt sick. His head felt like it had been split down the middle and the pulsating feeling in his neck was only getting worse. He tilted his head to one side and examined the scar just below his right ear. It had been years since it had hurt this much. He closed his eyes tight and clasped his hand to the side of his neck. The mark underneath felt hot and…raw. As if he had been bitten yesterday.

If you asked Kise what had caused his scar to burn this badly for the first time in years he wouldn't have been able to answer you. Not yet anyway. But he knew (like he always did) that something significant had happened that night. Something important. Something that would change their lives forever.

Of that, he was absolutely certain.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone! So here we have it! My new story! This is an idea I have been toying with for a VERY long time. Inspiration has finally come to me and this is what I have managed to come up with so far. Let me know what you think.**

 **With regards to my other story (Little Bitty Pretty One), I did have chapters to upload but then my laptop broke and I lost the lot! This was about November last year. Ever since then I haven't had the motivation to write for that story. But don't worry! I will be continuing it, just not at this moment.**

 **With regards to this one, I hope you enjoy it. My work life is hectic to say the least and I have no life on a daily basis so writing is like an escape for me. But the opportunities I get to write are few and far between so uploading might be slow. I'm really looking forward to this story. I've been wanting to write a vamp/supernatural AoKise fic for AGES.**

 **Inspired by True Blood, Tokyo Ghoul, It and a few other things but mainly my own imagination just wanting to write something a little bit different to my usual stuff. I love slow builds in stories in general, so bear with this. I'm making it up as I go along but I have the general outline sorted.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that you will stick with it. I didn't want to write too much in the description as I didn't want to give too much away!**

 **I love you all**

 **RH**

 **x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **One Week Later**

"One Howling Hamburger with extra fries and one Bloody Vampire with extra fries, salad and onion."

"God, we have got to change the names on the menu" sighed Kise as he retrieved the order. "What table?"

"Table five."

"Thanks Doris" Kise winked.

"Any time beautiful" Doris winked back.

With one plate in each hand, Kise expertly made his way towards table five.

"Ok, I have one Howling Hamburger with extra fries" he relayed as he placed the order in front of a large man with a ginger beard. "And one Bloody Vampire with extra salad, fries and onion," he continued, placing the meal in front of another man of equally large girth with a brown beard and freckles. "Anything else I can get for you?"

 _Yeah, a piece of that fine arse of yours would be nice_ thought the man with the ginger beard. Kise chose to ignore it.

"No thankyou" said the brown bearded man.

"Ok," Kise smiled, "enjoy your meal." He bowed and walked away, heading for a table further down. When he approached, he pulled out his pad and said, "are you ready to order?"

The woman with red hair and huge angular earrings didn't look up from her menu as she told him their order. Kise was trying his best to concentrate on what she was saying but it was hard to ignore the thoughts permeating from the small bald man sat opposite her.

 _Why is she still pissed at me? I told her I was sorry. Isn't that enough? What the fuck have I got to do, to get a little bit of recognition? For the love of God woman, will you just get over it! If you don't like my opinion then don't fucking ask for it!_

"And a large coke."

The snap of the menu shutting brought Kise back to the present. He raised his eyebrows and stared at the woman just long enough for her to wonder if he was incompetent at taking down orders. _What is he_ _retarded or something?_

Kise shook that thought away and (like he always did in situations such as these), he smiled. According to Kasamatsu, it was _that_ smile (along with a ridiculous amount of charm and character), that had gotten them out of trouble more than once growing up.

"So, two large Bellowing Banshees with curly fries on the side, one large lemonade and one large coke…is that everything?" With what Kasamatsu referred to as the 'Kise Charm' in full affect, the expression in the woman's eyes seemed to soften and a light dusting of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Yes, that's everything" she blushed.

"Great! I hope you enjoy your meal!"

"Oh we will…" _I'd rather enjoy you._

Kise grinned, slightly amused by the bemused look on the small bald man's face as he stared at this wife (?) incredulously. _Is she actually flirting with him? I'm sitting right here!_

Deciding that he'd done enough damage, Kise bowed before leaving the couple and heading towards the counter to place their order. After ripping the paper from his pad, sticking it to the metal hook along with all of the other orders waiting to be cooked, Kise closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

He'd had the same headache for about a week now. Sometimes it would be bearable depending on how loud the voices were. Tonight they were out in storm and for some reason, he was finding it increasingly difficult to shut them out. It was as if someone had turned up the volume and broken the dial.

"Are you ok Ki-chan?"

Kise opened his eyes and found Momoi stood next to him, impaling one of her own orders onto the metal stick Kise had just punctured his onto. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine" Kise smiled. "My head hurts that's all."

"Still? You've had this headache all week. Maybe you should go to the doctor? Take some time off?"

"Nah, I'm ok. I've had worse. Besides, I need the money."

Momoi scoffed, "tell me about it. Don't push yourself too hard ok?"

"Ok."

Momoi offered a reassuring hand on his shoulder before heading back into the sea of customers waiting for their orders to be taken and food to be delivered to them. Kise sighed.

He was actually starting to feel a little nauseous. He checked his watch. It hadn't been long since he had last taken his tablets. He should wait at least another hour before taking anymore. He knew that if he became too dependent on them, the effect would start to wear off.

So with that in mind, he closed his eyes once more and tried to focus his efforts on tuning the voices out. Usually, he had complete control over what he could hear and what he couldn't. And if things ever got too loud, there were ways to turn them down. Except none of that was working today. At best, all he could manage was to muffle the sound.

"I guess that will have to do" he said to himself.

"You say something sweetheart?" said Doris as she placed three plates of food waiting to be served in front of him.

"Nothing important" he replied.

"Ok. Table six."

"Table six" Kise repeated as he stacked the plates on his arms and carried them into the crowd.

Table six happened to be occupied by a young woman with two identical small children. Kise tried not to let his feelings show as he made his way over, but children were always the worst when his power was out of control. They were like open books, wearing their hearts on their sleeves with no control over their thoughts. Kise always pictured it looking like a lottery machine with all of the different balls inside, constantly spinning and churning out new thoughts at random.

The woman at the table looked almost as tired as he felt. She was somewhere in her mid-thirties and looked just about ready to offload her children on the next person who walked past. That person just happened to be Kise.

The closer he got to their table, the louder everything became. He tried not to outwardly wince as the multitude of thoughts belonging to two four year olds ping ponged around his skull. Amongst them, he could just about make out the tired drones of the exhausted looking mother.

 _I can't do this anymore. I just want to sleep. Why won't they sleep? Someone take just take them so I can have some peace and quiet, dear God._

"Err two Baby Alien meals and one Spicy Sage without the…spice."

Kise lowered the plates onto the table. "Enjoy your meal."

He bowed and walked away, just as the haggard looking mother attempted to usher one of her four year olds down from the window ledge and the other one up from off the floor, underneath the table.

At this point, Kise felt like his head was going to explode.

He stopped what he was doing, beyond caring who was watching at this point, and closed his eyes.

 _Why isn't she looking at me?_

 _I really shouldn't be eating all of this._

 _I hate my job. I hate my job. I hate my fucking job._

Silence.

Well not silence exactly, more like static. It was as if someone had attempted to pull the plug on the speakers, but hadn't quite managed to pull it out all the way. The sudden relief was over powering. It was the least amount of noise Kise had heard all week.

Kise didn't need to open his eyes to find out what had caused it. There was only one explanation. Only one _thing_ he ever had any trouble reading. And considering the amount of static going on, it meant that more than one of them had just walked in.

"Look what the night dragged in" said Momoi, standing beside him with her arms folded.

Kise opened his eyes and looked towards the main doors.

"It's amazing" continued Momoi, "the whole place just changes when they're here."

And she was right. Although it wasn't completely obvious, the minute they had stepped into the restaurant, the atmosphere had changed. Everyone just seemed more…aware and a sort of calm had descended on the place. Although Kise wasn't that surprised. Their presence had that kind of effect on people. Especially humans.

Kise and Momoi watched as the three customers made their way to a free table tucked away in a corner and sat down.

Momoi sighed and held up her hand in a tight fist. Kise responded by raising his own.

Together they said, "rock, paper, scissors…"

"Ha" declared Momoi, triumphant over her scissors beating Kise's paper, "have fun." And with that she swivelled around and trotted happily away to the other side of the restaurant.

Kise sighed before pulling out his pad and heading towards the table tucked in the corner.

The closer he got, the quieter his mind became and for that he was extremely grateful.

The three sat around the table, Kise knew quite well. They frequented the restaurant quite a lot and their presence was generally accepted by the (human) customers rather than met with the fear and trepidation it originally received when they first turned up.

There was the quiet, yet polite Kuroko Tetsuya with light blue hair and equally bright blue eyes. Next to him was the black haired Nijimura Shuzo, someone who Kise actually got on really well with and whom he respected quite a bit.

On the other side of the table was the ever silent and ever stoic Aomine Daiki. He hardly ever said a word and it seemed that today wasn't going to be any different.

"Good evening Kise-kun" greeted Nijimura, "you're quite busy tonight."

Kise nodded in agreement, "there's some event going on in one of the hotels down the street. It's good for business I guess."

"Are you ok Kise-kun?" asked Kuroko, his expression blank and emotionless. "You look a little pale?"

Kise's eyes briefly met Aomine's before he returned them back to Kuroko and replied with, "it's been a long week. Is it the usual?"

Kuroko and Nijimura nodded, asking no further questions. They probably knew he was lying, but Kise didn't want to get into it at that moment. All he wanted was for the next hour to be over so he could pop another pill, finish work, go home and go to bed.

"Ok, I'll be right back" and with that Kise turned around and headed towards the bar behind the counter. He bent down and looked inside the fridge where they kept all of the bottled drinks. He sighed and slumped his shoulders when he realised that they were out of their usual order. As he stood up, his back ached (he'd been on his feet for nearly ten hours), and his head throbbed.

He walked over to Momoi who was busy rolling up someone's order at the till and said, "we're out of blood. I'm just going to nip downstairs to get some."

Momoi nodded in acknowledgement.

Kise made his way down into the basement where they stored all of their goods and alcohol. The air was musty and the smell, rustic (which Kise quite liked). He enjoyed being down there when it was busy (or if his powers were out of whack). It was quiet and isolated. At the moment, his powers weren't completely out of control that he could hear through walls (thank God) so it was a nice break from all of the voices ricocheting around his head.

He walked towards the back wall and stopped in front of a small chest freezer. He opened the lid and retrieved three identical bottles filled with a deep red liquid. Kise still couldn't quite believe how perfectly normal it felt for him to be retrieving bottles of blood from the basement of his restaurant.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him last year, and in a moment of total ignorance he had tried some of the bottled red stuff. Safe to say, he had no intentions of trying it ever again. It tasted rusty and metallic and left him with a weird taste in his mouth.

Kise paused for a moment at the top of the basement stairs, three bottles of blood in hand. He took a deep breath, relished in the silence for a few seconds more before opening the door and returning to the overbearing cacophony above ground.

Three hours later and Kise was the last person in the restaurant. Momoi and Doris had jumped ship about half an hour ago whilst Kise counted up the money and did the books. The owner of the diner was away on business and Kise had been left in charge (not that it made much difference, Kise pretty much ran the place on a day to day basis anyway).

He had finally managed to take his pill which had made the last two hours somewhat bearable. All he really needed was sleep. And lots of it.

He threw the rubbish into the skips out back before switching off all of the lights and locking up. Fortunately Kise's apartment wasn't far from work (about 20 minute walk) and the pill he had taken to ease his headache was still having some sort of effect as he wasn't subjected to every single thought from the people he passed by on the way home. Just the odd one here and there. He reached his apartment block, buzzed the lift and hit the button for the ninth floor.

Kise knew before he got out of the lift that there was someone waiting for him outside his apartment door. And it wasn't because he could hear their thoughts. It was because Kise just _knew_ things. He wasn't sure how, he just did. And when he did _know_ something, he was _never_ wrong. Just like the night Aida Riko went missing. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened at the time but after waking up covered in sweat and a headache to rival the mother of all headaches; he just _knew_ something bad had happened.

It had been a week since she had gone missing. There were missing person's posters up all over the city and her boyfriend was on the news almost every night pleading for her to come home. But Kise knew she wasn't coming home. Even though he could never explain how he knew, he was certain that if Aida Riko was to be found, it wouldn't be alive.

Kise also had a sneaky suspicion that, that would be happening sooner rather than later. It would certainly explain his headaches, lack of sleep, weird dreams and out of control mind reading that had been happening since she disappeared. And as awful as it sounded, if it meant that he could get a decent night's sleep, Kise hoped that he was right.

As the lift doors pinged open, he wasn't at all surprised to find the tall silhouette of the dark blue haired figure leaning against his front door. Kise sighed and headed towards him.

"You look like shit" Aomine declared.

 _Typical_ thought Kise, but he didn't have the energy to argue back. He just wanted to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" asked the bluenette.

Kise shrugged. "Like shit. It's been a rough week."

There was a moment's pause before anyone spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Kise asked.

It was Aomine's turn to shrug. "I just wanted to see you. Make sure you're ok."

"Well I'm fine. Can you let me into my apartment now?"

Aomine stepped aside, unblocking the door.

Kise reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his front door key. Blame it on the sleep deprivation, the constant migraine or his inability to find the off switch for his brain, Kise could not stop his hand from shaking as he tried to unlock the door.

Thankfully, Aomine had the common sense not to say anything but the moment Kise pinched his eyes together and gritted his teeth (his head felt like it was cracking open), he took the key from his shaking fingers and opened the door for him in one swift, effortless movement.

"Thankyou" Kise whispered.

"What's happened Kise?" Aomine asked.

"I don't know. I don't think anything's happened. Not yet anyway."

"But it will soon?"

Kise laughed a weak laugh. "Well, my head hurts and I keep having these…flashes when I sleep. That's what usually happens right?"

Aomine didn't answer.

Kise stepped into his apartment. For a moment he didn't say anything, just stood still with his back to the guy stood on his door step. _Lesson 101, never turn your back on a vampire_. Kise couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

He then sighed as he made up his mind. Leaving the front door wide open, Kise slipped off his shoes and headed inside. He didn't need to turn around to know that Aomine had followed him inside as the front door clicked softly closed behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kise was woken up at approximately six am. He wasn't quite sure why, he just had this feeling. He sat up slowly and peered around the room. The sun was starting to peek in through the blinds.

Next to him, Aomine was still asleep.

Kise felt…strange. Almost tingly as if in a haze.

His head was surprisingly clear. That usually happened when Aomine was with him. There had been a number of occasions in the past when Kise was having trouble with his power that Aomine would come over purposefully just to help him sleep.

But today was different. Even though Aomine's presence had certainly contributed to him getting the first decent night's sleep in over a week, there was something else making him feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Without really knowing why (he just felt like he _had_ to), Kise slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the window. He pulled the cord and opened the blinds. The sun made him blink. The Sumida River glistened in the distance. For some reason, Kise was drawn to it. He felt himself drifting off, as if his mind was completely elsewhere.

He couldn't take his eyes off the river.

At the same time, approximately eight miles away, Takahashi Saburo was partaking in a spot of early morning fishing. He had set up camp early in his usual place on the riverbank. He had been there for about an hour, sitting on his white fold out chair, wrapped up with coat, scarf and hat with his fishing rod in one hand and a bucket of bate by his feet.

It had been a quiet morning and he had only managed to catch one fish and a beer bottle.

He sighed to himself, wondering if it was a lost cause when something large and heavy tugged on his fishing line. It took the fisherman that much by surprise that he knocked over his chair as he leaped to his feet with excitement.

He quickly began to reel in his catch, the excitement growing with every turn of the handle.

What happened next was something he wasn't expecting.

Takahashi Saburo's eyes went wide with shock and the colour vanished from his face. He let the line fall from his hands as he dropped to his knees and stared at the body bobbing up and down in the river in front of him.

At the same moment, Kise continued to stare out of the window at the Sumida River, a wave of intense understanding suddenly washing over him.

He was so focused on the river and the feeling in his gut, that he hadn't heard Aomine getting out of bed until he was standing behind him and saying,

"Kise? What's the matter?"

It took a couple of seconds before Kise could answer.

Realising his throat had gone dry, he swallowed before answering.

"They've found her. They've found Aida Riko."

 **A/N**

 **Thankyou for reading!**

 **RH**

 **x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kasamatsu Yukio was woken early that morning by a phonecall from his boss, telling him to get his arse down to the eastern bank of the Sumida River as fast as he could. When Kasamatsu asked why, the only details he received were about a dead body and a suspected missing person's case. But Kasamatsu was experienced enough to know that there was probably more to it than that. Besides, the fact that his boss had asked _him_ to go, meant that someone somewhere believed that either the victim or the killer (or both), wasn't human.

So he dragged himself out of bed, suited up, grabbed his badge and left.

He pulled up alongside the road leading down to the river's edge. The river bank itself was cordoned off, so the public couldn't get passed. Kasamatsu walked over to the barrier, flashed his badge to the policeman on guard and headed down.

The whole area had been marked with yellow and black police tape and people dressed in white overalls were either taking pictures of the crime scene, searching the surrounding area or on the river itself, in a rubber motorised boat, dredging the riverbed for further clues.

When Kasamatsu reached the riverside, he saw the body of the victim lying face down with her head to one side, on the grass. Her body was bruised and her eyes, lips and hands were swollen.

"What have we got?" asked Kasamatsu.

The man in white currently photographing the scene, put his camera down and said, "female, aged between 21 and 26. Found by a Takahashi Saburo-san who fished her out about an hour ago. The hook had caught her cheek, hence the gaping hole in the side of her mouth. Judging from the bruising and swollen ligaments I'm placing time of death to be approximately one week ago."

"Cause of death? Drowning?"

The man in white shook his head. He bent down and moved the victim's hair to one side, revealing a chunk missing from her neck. As if someone had ripped it out with their teeth.

"Vampire" said Kasamatsu, knowing then exactly why his division had been called out to handle this particular case.

The man in white nodded in agreement. "Most likely. Though it's messy. Not your usual clean bite."

"Probably a Newborn. Or a Wild One. Do we have ID?"

"Not yet. But she looks a lot like the girl on the missing posters. Once we get her to the coroner, we'll get her family in for positive confirmation."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Nope. Other than whoever did it, dumped her body in the river after they were done with her."

Kasamatsu sighed. "Ok. Thanks. Let me know if you find anything else."

"Will do." The man in white picked up his camera and resumed taking photographs.

Kasamatsu made his way to the edge of the river a little further down. He looked from left to right, up and down the Sumida River, taking in his surroundings. To his left he noticed a bridge running across the river. A stone bridge, lined with street lamps and wide enough for cars to cross.

Following the instinct in his gut, Kasamatsu began walking towards it.

When he reached the bridge he waited a moment before stepping underneath it.

With his eyes on the floor he carried on walking.

He stopped when he reached the blood. It was about halfway underneath the bridge and had faded enough that there was hardly any trace left. But Kasamatsu knew what he was looking for. The blood trail started in the middle of the pavement and ended at the side of the river.

 _This is it_ he thought. _This is where Aida Riko was murdered_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _It has just been confirmed that the body found this morning in the Sumida River is indeed that of missing person, Aida Riko. It is also believed that Aida-san was the victim of an alleged Vampire attack before her body was dumped in the Sumida River. The Supernatural Task Force have been called in to investigate."_

Kise watched the report as he drank his morning coffee. He was sat cross legged in front of the TV with an empty bowl (of what was cereal), sat on the table next to him. He sighed and took a long gulp of his drink. It felt great on his throat.

The sound of the bedroom door opening, signalled Aomine joining him in the living room. The bluenette was dressed but his hair was still damp from the shower he had just taken.

"Is it her?" he asked, standing next to where Kise sat.

Kise nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. "It's just been confirmed. They say it's a vampire attack."

Aomine didn't say anything.

"Have you heard about any vampires killing humans recently?" Kise asked.

Aomine shook his head. "No. How are you feeling?"

"Better" Kise replied, choosing to ignore Aomine's sudden change in topic. "It was only a matter of time right?"

Kise wasn't sure whether Aomine knew he was lying. Well not _lying_ per se, just withholding some of the facts. For example, even though it was the first time in weeks Kise's head had felt this clear (he'd been having weird dreams and headaches weeks before Aida Riko went missing), he still had this tingling feeling that things weren't over just yet.

Of course, he didn't know why. He never knew why at the time. Sometimes, Kise wondered why he was even considered psychic in the first place. His power never actually gave him any concrete information, just filled him with this sense of dread and _knowing_ without actually knowing any of the important details. Not to mention the splitting headaches he always got as things were coming to a boil.

But if his current physical (and mental) state was anything to go by, it seemed that at the moment things had come to some sort of conclusion. Even if it was only temporary. However, he wasn't going to tell Aomine that. He didn't want to worry him even more (there was nothing worse than a worried vampire). So instead he plastered on his usual fake smile, stood up and stretched.

He was truthfully feeling pretty damn good. His head no longer felt like a champagne bottle ready to burst. He could ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his head for the time being.

Aomine didn't look convinced, but Kise didn't care.

"Are you working tonight?" the bluenette asked.

"Yep" replied the blonde. "From two until closing."

"Be careful."

There was so much sincerity in Aomine's voice, it almost took Kise by surprise.

"I will. Don't worry about me. Thankyou for coming over last night. I really needed it."

The corners of Aomine's lips curled up into a small smile. "I'll call you later."

"Ok."

And with that Aomine left Kise's apartment.

Kise turned off the news just as the news reporter began talking about the weather (dry during the day with chance of rain in the evening), and went to get a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasamatsu was leaning against his desk, chewing on his thumbnail, staring at the evidence wall in front of him. The only things on the wall at the moment were two pictures of Aida Riko (the missing poster and one of her lying face down on the riverside), a picture of the bridge where she was (supposedly) murdered (they were still waiting for the blood work to come back) and several pictures of the condition she was found in, including the bite mark on her neck.

It was this photo that Kasamatsu was staring at and it was this photo that was causing the detective trouble.

There hadn't been a vampire attack in Tokyo for approximately ten years. In fact, other than during simulation training, Kasamatsu had never investigated a vampire attack in all of his five years on the Supernatural Task Force (STF for short). Ever since the truce had been formed between the Humans and the Vampires, Tokyo had become a feeding free zone with both sides respecting the boundaries of the agreement.

So why now? And why Tokyo? Was it random? Was it a Newborn or a Wild One? Or worse. Was it a vampire in complete control, just out looking for a taste of human blood?

There was nothing worse than an out of control vampire (also known as a Rogue One). Amongst all of the Supernatural that existed in the world, vampires were by far one of the most dangerous. Before the truce was formed, vampire attacks were a common occurrence and up until then, everyone at some point had had some sort of encounter with one. And not many lived to tell the tale. However, Kasamatsu happened to know someone who had and was in the middle of contemplating asking for his help when the door to his office opened, interrupting his trail of thought.

"Blood work came back" said Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kasamatsu's partner.

"And?"

"Positive match. Looks like you were right. Aida Riko was killed under that bridge and then dumped into the river."

"Killed by a vampire. Which means we have at best, a rabid vampire on the loose who will likely make a mistake sometime soon or at worst, a totally in control vampire who knows exactly what they're doing, thus making it much harder for us to catch." Kasamatsu sighed. "She was dressed in some sort of running gear right?"

Moriyama nodded.

"Which means she was out jogging. Maybe she had a route? And if we can figure out the route…"

"Then we can figure out where the vamp targeted her and narrow down the search" finished Moriyama.

At that moment the door opened and a short man with glasses entered, announcing, "we have the victim's boyfriend waiting downstairs."

"Great," said Kasamatsu, "we'll be down in a second." He then turned to Moriyama and said, "see if you can dig up a map of the city. Maybe the boyfriend can help narrow down the search."

Moriyama nodded and the pair of them left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine blended in silently with the crowd of people stood at the barrier with their phones out trying to snap a picture of the crime scene below.

 _Typical_ thought the bluenette. He could practically smell the excitement and overwhelming curiosity permeating off them. _Humans are disgusting._

He watched and observed the scene silently as various members of the forensic team continued combing the river bank for clues. There were also people underneath the bridge further down. According to the news, that's where the police believed Aida Riko had been murdered and her body dumped.

Deciding that he'd seen enough (and that he'd return later that evening when it was quieter), Aomine left. His space in the crowd was promptly filled by more onlookers too obsessed with their phones rather than respecting the fact that a young girl had lost her life.

Aomine crossed the bridge running over the Sumida River and continued heading east.

The city of Tokyo was divided into two sections. West of the Ara River was predominately inhabited by the Human population, i.e. people with no supernatural inclination whatsoever (Aida Riko's body had been found on the West side of the Ara River). Those of a more prominent supernatural disposition (Vampires, Werewolves, Banshees, Fairies etc), largely occupied the East side of the Ara River.

Since the truce, people from both sides had crossed over. Even though Aomine still lived on the East side, he spent a lot of time on the West. He even knew some Supernaturals who had either moved to the West or had spent their whole lives living there and didn't have any of intention of leaving (Kise being one of them).

But Vampires were different. Due to the violent history, all registered vampires in Tokyo lived on the East side of the Ara River and a select few (including Aomine, Shuzo and Kuroko), spent any time in the West at all.

Prior to the truce between the Human Government and the Vampire equivalent, people from both sides lived in fear and hatred of one another. Vampires were regarded as nothing more than blood thirsty animals that you could never turn your back on and to the vampires, humans were nothing more than cold, cruel and heartless beings who enjoyed hunting vampires for sport rather than for safety.

Since the truce, things started to change. Both sides agreed to leave the other alone, and if an attack did happen, then both sides of the law (human and non-human) worked together to find out what had happened and the perpetrator was dealt with accordingly. It took a while for the new laws to have any sort of effect, but as a result, there hadn't been one single attack for over ten years.

Not until September 9th 2016.

Aomine knew all the shortcuts through the city like the back of his hand and was across the Ara River and into the East side of Tokyo in no time at all.

A vampire club called _Oblique_ was his destination, situated in the centre of the East Side. During the day it looked like an unsuspecting brown bricked building with people coming and going every now and then. At night, _Oblique_ came alive.

However, it wasn't night. It was ten o'clock in the morning and _Oblique_ was empty.

Aomine made his way through the back door, down the steps and across the large empty room towards the door on the other side. He took the stairs two at a time and walked down the corridor towards the door at the end.

There was no one waiting outside the office, but then again it was early. Most vamps didn't rise before noon.

Aomine knocked twice before entering.

"Kagetora I need to talk to …you…"

Aomine stopped dead in his tracks as he observed the sight in front of him; an older man dressed in a black and white suit, with a white ruffed collar and a black…cape. A goddamn cape wrapped around his arm which was raised half way up his face so only two glowing red eyes were visible.

The pair stared at each other for a couple of seconds. The room was silent, as if waiting for someone to make the first move.

Aomine couldn't bite his tongue any longer. "You look like an idiot."

The older man's eyes widened in shock. He lowered his arm dramatically, causing the cape to swish (yes _swish_ ), behind him, revealing a pair of white fangs protruding over his lower lip and a trickle of red dripping from his mouth. "How dare you!" he declared, in a thick accent Aomine had never heard of before. "How dare you insult your Maker, your King…the Dark Lord of Vampires!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "you have got to be kidding me."

The man with the cape took two large strides towards him, "I should put a wooden stake right through your heart, you heretic."

Aomine didn't so much as flinch even if the man was two inches from his face. His own face was deadpan, not the slightest bit amused by his boss's recent antics.

Realising it was having no effect, the man in the cape slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Is it too much?" he asked, his voice and eyes now back to normal. "It's the fangs right?"

"And everything else."

Kagetora huffed as he pulled out the fake fangs and untied the cape before tossing them both onto the couch against the wall of his office.

"You do know Halloween isn't for at least another month?" said Aomine.

"I know. I like to be prepared."

Aomine internally rolled his eyes. For as long as he had known the man, his boss had always loved dressing up. It was really…weird.

"I take it you've heard about the body in the West?" asked the bluenette as Kagetora walked behind his desk and sat down.

"I have" replied the older man. "I take it this was the thing Kise-kun was so worried about?"

Aomine nodded. "Though, he didn't know the details until last night."

"If it is a vampire attack then we need to act quick. The humans are not going to take this lightly. I'm having Shuzo and Tetsuya look into it. We don't want to cause panic on both sides of the River. Either somebody has gone Rogue or-"

"Someone's turning people into vampires," Aomine finished, "and letting them loose in the city."

Kagetora smiled a sad smile before continuing. "I want you to stay close to Kise-kun. He's extremely important to all of this and I'm not going to be the only one who thinks so. We need to keep this quiet and get it sorted with as little fuss as possible. We don't want to be attracting any unnecessary attention. You know who I'm talking about right?"

Aomine nodded.

"Good. The last thing we need is another witch hunt. We have fought too long to keep this city safe. I would like it to stay that way. Stay close to him, keep him safe and find out what he knows."

"Ok."

Kagetora leant back on his chair and let out a dramatic sigh. "Ahhh…all I wanted to do today was watch the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ with Alex and sing all the songs. She'd be Janet and I'd be Frank N. Furter. There was going to be cosplay. Oh well."

Aomine shook his head in disapproval.

Kagetora glanced over at him and asked, "when was the last time you ate?"

Aomine didn't answer.

"Go eat" ordered the older vampire, "you're no good to anyone on an empty stomach."

"Yes boss" Aomine replied, with a (not so) subtle hint of sarcasm before leaving the office.

Once he'd left, Kagetora stood up and walked towards the large square window occupying one whole wall of his office. He opened the blinds and peered at the city in front of him.

 _A change is coming._

And Kagetora just hoped that they would be ready for it when it happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I understand how difficult this is for you Hyuuga-san, believe me I do. I only have a few questions."

"I've already told the police everything I know."

"I know. But we just want to go over everything one more time. The more information you can give us, the closer we can get to catching whoever did this to your girlfriend."

The man sat opposite Kasamatsu nodded. He looked exhausted. Like every ounce of life had been drained out of him and he was now running on empty.

"Ok" said Kasamatsu. "Can you tell me where you were the night your girlfriend disappeared?"

"I was at home. Sat on the couch waiting for her to come back. She'd gone out for a run and left a note on the fridge."

"What time was this?"

"I got in around 9:20. I don't know what time she left the flat."

"Do you or your Aida-san have any affiliations with vampires?"

Hyuuga shook his head.

"Any enemies? Anyone who would want to harm her?"

"No. Riko loved everyone. She didn't care what species you were. People knew that and respected her for it."

"The night she disappeared you said she went running. Does she usually do that?"

Hyuuga nodded. "Almost every night. She's a…" Hyuuga took a deep breath as he corrected himself, " _was_ a fitness buff. It also helped clear her head."

"Did she have a particular route she used to take?"

"Yeah. She liked to run by the river. She ran the same route every time."

Kasamatsu nodded in understanding. He then turned towards the one-way mirror lining the wall opposite them and signalled towards it.

A couple of seconds later, Moriyama walked in and laid down a map of the city on the table between them.

"Hyuuga-san" Kasamatsu continued, "if you could mark on the map Aida-san's exact route to the river, it would be a great help."

"How?" asked Hyuuga, looking from one detective to the other.

"Knowing her route," answered Moriyama, "will help us narrow down the search. We could retrace her steps, try and find out when she was targeted and where the vampire had come from."

Silence filled the room for a moment. Everyone knew that vampires liked to hunt their prey. There was a high chance that Riko's killer had targeted her long before she reached the river. If they could find out where, then maybe they could find out where the vampire had returned to.

Hyuuga slowly reached forward and took the marker Kasamatsu was holding out to him. He uncapped the lid, and began to draw a dotted line from his apartment block all the way to the Sumida River.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Table ten" shouted Doris.

"Got it" said Kise, picking up the two plates. As he headed out with the food, Momoi was returning to the counter, shouting over her next order, "two Bellowing Banshees with extra fries and no mayo please Doris."

Table ten was occupied by two young women in the middle of a conversation Kise could've guessed involved some sort of gossip judging from their excitement and giggly responses. "Two Murderous Murmurs with extra salad. Enjoy your meal."

Kise bowed and went to clear the plates from the table next to them.

With his head feeling a lot clearer, Kise worked far more efficiently than he had the night before. He had almost regained complete control over his power and only every now and then did a random thought sneak past his control and pop into his mind.

As Kise was shuffling plates onto the tray, Momoi came sidling up beside him (looking a little stressed out) and said, "table three's complaining about their order. They're saying that the fries were cold and the steak over cooked and want a refund. What do I do?"

"Ok, tell them we can cover the steak and offer to pay for their drinks as well."

"Ok," said Momoi, looking less stressed, "that might work. Why didn't I think of that?"

Kise shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If they give you any more grief, just kick them out."

"Will do boss!" and she trotted off happily.

Kise picked up the tray of dirty dishes and headed towards the double doors leading into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasamatsu stopped at the bridge and took out his headphones. He bent over with his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.

He'd done the route at least four times now and he still hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. He'd started from Aida Riko's flat and ended up underneath the bridge where she was murdered. But with the exception of the blood stain next to where he was standing, there was nothing else that could help them figure out where the vampire had come from. The streets were well lit and open until you reached the river bank.

Kasamatsu sighed. He knew he was on to something (either that or he was just refusing to let his only tangible lead go), but he couldn't actually _see_ what was probably staring him right in the face. For that he needed expert help. Someone who could _see_ and _know_ things without actually seeing or knowing them.

He checked his watch.

 _They should still be open_ he thought. So with that in mind, he put his headphones back in his ears and returned back to the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God will this night ever end?" moaned Momoi as she slumped over the counter.

"Just one hour left" said Kise as he restacked clean glasses back on the shelves underneath the counter.

"We really need to hire more staff."

"Manager says we have enough."

"Yeah but the other two hardly ever show up. I think I've seen Minami-kun like, twice this month."

Kise didn't say anything. It was true that they could do with more staff but he also knew that the manager would never hire anyone else unless Kise or Momoi quit.

"I think you're being summoned" said Kise as he nodded towards the old man sat in the corner, signalling for one of them to come over.

Momoi groaned before sliding off the stool and walking towards him.

With the exception of the old man and a couple of older women huddled together on the opposite table, the restaurant was empty.

Kise's hopes that it would stay that way for the next hour were short lived when the doorbell above the door rang.

"Welcome. Ah! Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Yo" said Kasamatsu as he sat on one of the stools at the counter. "Is it too late for a drink?"

"Depends" grinned Kise, "business or pleasure?"

"Both."

After pouring him a glass of water, Kise waited until Kasamatsu had finished drinking before asking, "so what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the visit."

Kasamatsu sighed and set the glass back down on the counter.

"You look tired" said Kise.

"I am. It's been a long day. You heard about the body found in the river right?"

Kise nodded.

"Well guess who is in charge of capturing her killer…"

"Any leads?"

Kasamatsu shook his head. "All we know is that Aida Riko went out for a run and ended up being murdered underneath a bridge and dumped into a river."

"By a vampire?"

"Can't say for sure, but we're pretty certain it was."

Kise waited for a moment before asking his next question, "and is there a reason you're telling me all of this?"

Kasamatsu sighed (again). He always felt uncomfortable and guilty asking Kise for help. But he had no other choice. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the map and laid it out flat on top of the counter. He pointed to the black dotted line running between the buildings and said, "this was Aida Riko's route the night she went missing. Now, considering vampires are hunters and like to stalk their prey, I figured that maybe if we re-traced her steps, we might be able to pick up the vampire's trail or at least some sort of clue as to where it came from. If it's a Wild One, that might not be too difficult."

Kise nodded, "they leave more of a mess behind right?"

"Exactly they're sloppy and easy to track."

"But you didn't find anything?"

Kasamatsu shook his head.

"Have you spoken to the vampires on the East side?" asked Kise.

"We are liaising with them as per the truce. But they don't know anything either. And if they do, they're not sharing."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Kasamatsu hesitated a moment before answering (he really hated this part). He gestured towards the map with both hands and said, "I don't know…I was just wondering if you know something or whatever."

"Know something?"

"You know…with your psychic thing." Kasamatsu felt like an idiot for saying it out loud. Even though he had known about his friend's special power for a long time now, he still felt awkward bringing it up. Especially when his friend was trying his hardest to live an unassuming and somewhat normal life. Kasamatsu had no right dragging him into police business.

"I'm not a crystal ball" replied Kise.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "I know you're not. But is there anything you can tell me? Like where the vamp is or whether there's going to be another victim?"

"You know it doesn't work like that."

"I know."

"I haven't had any _feelings_ since you discovered the body."

"Could you just humour me?" Kasamatsu pushed the map towards him.

Kise sighed before studying the route Aida Riko's boyfriend had outlined hours ago.

Nothing.

"Sorry senpai," apologised Kise, shaking his head, "I've got nothing."

Kasamatsu smiled a tired smile. "It's ok. It was a long shot anyway. Thanks for trying though." He folded the map back up and put it in his pocket. "I better get going. I've got a report to write up."

"Ok. Don't stay up too late though. You'll get wrinkles."

"What are you my mother?"

Kise laughed. "I'll call you if I _know_ anything."

"Geez thanks. I'll see you later."

"See you."

"Bye Momoi!" Kasamatsu called across the restaurant where Momoi was cleaning tables.

"Bye Kasamatsu!" the pink haired girl called back.

Kise looked at the clock on the wall. Only half an hour left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the restaurant, Kasamatsu was met with an unwelcoming sight.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing" Aomine replied. "Are you trying to get him to help you with the case?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is if you're putting him in danger."

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "I would never do that."

"You know how important he is. If the wrong people found out about his power-"

"I know. Who do you think has been looking out for him this entire time? I don't need some _vampire_ telling me what's best for him. Especially you. Are you telling me you're not here to find out what he knows either? That's the reason you stay close to him right?"

Kasamatsu thought he saw the vampire's mouth and eyes twitch but Aomine didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought" spat the detective.

"We want the same thing Detective."

"I doubt that."

"What did you tell him?"

Kasamatsu didn't reply at first. "It doesn't matter. It didn't work."

"Have you found anything?"

Kasamatsu sighed. "No. You?"

"We think it's a Rogue Vampire."

"Why?"

Aomine shrugged. "Just a feeling Kagetora has. It's too clean to be a Wild One and if it was a Newborn there would be more bodies by now."

"Great. Well I'm glad we had this chat" said the detective, moving to brush past him.

"We're on the same side Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu stopped walking and looked back towards the restaurant before looking Aomine in the eye and saying, "no we're not." He then pulled up his hood and resumed his jog down the street.

He had planned to run Aida Riko's route one more time but he was so worked up and agitated from his run in with his least favourite person ever, that even if there was some sort of clue, Kasamatsu wouldn't have noticed it either way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After switching off the lights and making sure the restaurant was all locked up, Kise was on his way home.

Except that he wasn't.

In fact, he was walking in the opposite direction of home, he just didn't realise it at the time.

It wasn't until someone bumped into him accidently, thus stopping him from going any further did Kise realise what he was doing. It took a few seconds for him to figure out where he was. He had no idea what he was doing there and why he had even come that way in the first place. Until the man had bumped into him, Kise was certain without a shadow of a doubt, that he had been on his way home.

But he was nowhere near home. He looked at his watch. He had left work just under an hour ago.

He looked around; the street was quiet, almost empty.

For some strange reason Kise's body didn't want to move.

He tried to calm his heavy breathing and not let himself panic too much. This had happened before, but not for a long time. He used to sleep walk a lot when he was younger. Once he had woken up in the middle of his neighbour's garden, holding the garden hose and watering the plants (he was ten). After that, his parents had decided to lock his bedroom door on a night, for his own safety.

Sleep walking was one thing, but this was something else. Kise tried to ignore the nagging feeling tugging at the back of his mind. When this usually happened, it meant something bad would soon be following.

When it first started happening, Kise would fight it with everything he had. But he had learnt over the years that letting things take their flow and following what his mind and body were telling him was far easier (and less painful), than resisting. Besides, whether he liked it or not, whenever he got a _feeling_ , that feeling was never wrong.

But he wasn't quite sure why he was _there_ of all places.

He felt like he should know…but didn't. Not yet.

Then it dawned on him. As if someone had just opened the door and the clarity of it all had come swooping in. He swivelled on the spot and looked up and down the street. He then took a few steps back and looked up at the buildings in front of him.

On the corner of one of the buildings the sign read _Yoshimi Zaka Street_.

Kise shook his head in disbelief. _Once_. He had looked at the map _once_. And then without even realising what he was doing, he had joined the route marked on the map and had carried on following it across town.

But why had he stopped? Kise knew it wasn't just because the man had bumped into him. If it was, he would have carried on walking afterwards. No. He had stopped for a reason. There was always a reason.

He turned to his right and soon found out what that reason was.

To his right was an alleyway set back between two buildings. It was dark and narrow and at the end was a single dumpster.

Kise felt his feet move before he could do anything about it.

He stopped right on the edge of where the alley met the street. If he took one step, he would be in complete darkness. It was that darkness that was stopping him from going any further.

At the end of the alley, near the dumpster, was a turning. Kise was desperate to see what was around that corner but the rational part of his brain was screaming at him to not go any further. And thank God the rest of him was deciding to listen. The darkness felt alive. Like it was watching him, luring him and daring him to come closer.

Kise felt like he was being watched even though the alley was empty.

There was something not quite right about the whole situation. Kasamatsu had told him that he'd ran the route several times, so he must have passed this alley more than once. But he hadn't seen or sensed anything out of the ordinary. But then again, Kise wasn't like Kasamatsu. He wasn't normal. Unfortunately, Kise could sense things others couldn't and even though he had accepted his powers as a part of him and tolerated them, he hated not having control of his own mind and body.

Plus, he didn't even know what was so important about the alley in the first place. And he had no intentions of finding out. At least that's what the rational side of his mind was telling him. However, that part of his brain was shrinking rapidly and Kise could feel himself losing control.

He took a step forward, his foot half in the shadow, half in the light.

His heart rate was getting faster and the darkness seemed to be getting deeper. As if it knew it had Kise in its grasp. All it took was one more step.

"Kise-kun?"

It was as if someone had just picked up reality and smacked him in the face with it.

As Kise removed his foot from the shadow, the darkness appeared to shrink back, as if sulking that it had lost its prey.

"Kise-kun? Are you ok?"

Kise turned around to face Nijimura Shuzo standing behind him.

"Kise-kun?" the black haired vampire looked worried.

"I'm fine" Kise managed. He turned back to look at the alley but whatever feeling Kise had before, had now vanished.

"What is it?" asked Nijimura, following Kise's gaze.

"Nothing" replied the blonde. "I just zoned out for a second that's all."

Nijimura didn't look convinced. "Ok. What are you doing here anyway? Isn't your flat on the other side of town?"

Kise nodded. "It is. I just thought I'd take a walk. Clear my head."

"You should be careful. It's late and who knows what or who is skulking around."

Kise managed to laugh. "What you mean like a vampire? Pretty sure you're the only vampire around here Nijimura-san. What are you doing here anyway?"

Nijimura shrugged. "Nothing important. You should go home. Do you want me walk you?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kise didn't look back as he carried on down the street.

He could feel himself starting to panic. If Nijimura-san hadn't shown up when he did, God knows what would have happened. If he wasn't more concerned with getting home and bolting all of the doors, Kise would have been asking himself why Nijimura was there in the first place. There was no way that was a coincidence.

But he didn't want to think about that right now. He couldn't. Instead, he pulled out his phone and dialled the first number at the top of his contacts.

He only had to wait a couple of seconds before it was answered.

"Hi, it's me. Can you come over tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nijimura watched as Kise turned the corner at the end of the street.

When he was out of sight, the vampire turned towards the alley. He stood on the edge, where the shadow met the light and looked into the darkness.

 _Kise-kun was here for a reason_ he thought.

Nijimura had been on his way back from the crime scene when he had ran into Kise coincidentally but there was nothing coincidental about Kise being on this side of town this late at night.

The black haired vampire had known the blonde long enough to know that trusting Kise's gut feeling was bound to lead them to something at some point. So with that in mind, he made his way down the alley.

He could smell it before he even turned the corner; the smell of decay, blood and death.

He turned right when he reached the end of the alleyway. On his left were several dumpsters. He walked towards the second to last one before the alley reached a dead end, and stopped in front of it.

Nijimura didn't need to open the dumpster, to know what was inside. He knew that smell all too well.

He sighed.

He took out his phone with one hand and opened the lid of the dumpster with the other.

If a Human (or even a Supernatural who didn't have the same senses as Nijimura), had opened the dumpster, all they would have seen were the multitudes of black bin bags that had been thrown inside.

Using his free hand, Nijimura removed the bin bags before he found what he was looking for.

He stopped when he saw it and hit dial on his mobile.

"Kagetora, we have a problem. There's been another one."

Nijimura listened as he received his instructions, not taking his eyes off the dead body staring back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, despite Aomine's best efforts, Kise didn't sleep very well.

True it could have been worse, but no amount of Pills or Vampire Static could drown out the feeling of dread and fear seeping through every pore of Kise's being.

He lay in bed all through the night, clutching on to Aomine's chest tight, eyes scrunched and fists clenched. He tried his hardest to ignore the numbing pain in his head and flashing images of a pale, bruised, dead body lying in the middle of the alley way he had found himself in front of a few hours ago.

The flashes were sharp and quick and sometimes Kise wasn't even sure what he was seeing. Each time one happened, pain shot through his skull.

Aomine lay silent, arms wrapped tight around the blonde, trying his hardest to soothe Kise's pain.

It was only when Kise had finally managed to doze off, did Aomine reach across for his phone. He opened the text he had received about an hour ago. It was from Kagetora.

 _There's been another victim._

Aomine sighed internally, before putting his phone back on the side and absentmindedly began tracing the lines of the scar on Kise's neck.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone! Hopefully this has shed a little more light on things. But it is completely intentional to still feel slightly in the dark at this point. Any unanswered questions I promise will be answered at some point. Just a few quick notes: Kise is NOT a vampire (that I can defo confirm!). What he is and what power he has, will become clear later on. All I can say is that he is pretty powerful and kind of doesn't realise it. Aomine IS a vampire and we will definitely be seeing more of him as the story progresses. It's a little Kise heavy at the moment, but don't worry Aomine is just as important to the story! Kagetora is also another main character but of course (unlike in the manga) he isn't Aida Riko's dad in this universe. I've really enjoyed bringing in characters who don't get anywhere near enough time in the manga or anime; Kagetora and Nijimura included!**

 **It has taken me a week to write this chapter (I do a little bit each night before bed), and the next one will probably be the same.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Nightmare-Taichou- Hello! Thankyou for your wonderful words! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Kise isn't a vampire and didn't kill Riko. All will become clear with his story (and Aomine's) as the story progresses : ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! P.s. Nijimura will definitely be making more appearances ; )**

 **murruemioria- Hello! Thankyou for your review! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Kise is psychic and is quite a powerful one. But all will become clear in future chapters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thankyou for reading!**

 **I love you all!**

 **RH**

 **X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"This is what we know so far…" Kasamatsu clicked the remote in his hand and photographs from the crime scene appeared on the screen behind him. He then turned his attention back to his unit and said, "last night at approximately 11:45pm, a body was found inside a dumpster in an alleyway off Yoshimi Zaka Street. The victim was female, aged between 20 and 25 years old with no ID. Time of death is estimated at approximately two days ago with cause of death being a lacerated carotid artery. The bite marks on her neck are concurrent with those of a vampire bite and match the bite marks on Aida Riko's neck. It is likely that we are looking for the same vampire."

Kasamatsu clicked to the next photograph.

"We have determined that the killer is male, approximately 35 years old who targets young women. We have ruled out the possibility of a Newborn and are looking more towards a Rogue One. That means that we have a goddamn near perfect killer on our hands, who is making it near impossible for us to catch.

The only connections we have are the locations of the murders. Each victim was found within a one mile radius of each other. Our Jane Doe was found in a dumpster in an alley along the same route Aida Riko ran the night she disappeared."

Kasamatsu cliked his remote and a map of the city appeared on the screen. A large red circle covered part of the map. "The red circle shows our search area. I want men on the ground in pairs, reporting on anything that might look suspicious. Do not- I repeat- do not approach the vampire unarmed and without back up.

Vampires from the East Side are co-operating fully with this matter and have agreed to help in any way they can. Maintaining peace is our number one priority. Thanks to the truce, the streets of Tokyo have known peace for over ten years. Two bodies in the space of a week is bound to cause panic. We cannot let that happen. We need to find whoever is doing this and we need to find them fast. We are barely holding on here. One more victim and this will spin out of control.

I need boots on the ground, surveillance footage from all of the security cameras in the highlighted area. I need backgrounds ran on every missing person profile in the last couple of months. There may be other victims we don't even know about. Anything suspicious you report in and wait for back up. I am not losing any member of this force to a vampire attack. Make sure you are carrying the correct equipment and remember, go for the head.

Any questions?"

One person put their hand up; a young agent who hadn't been on the force long. "Who called the body in? Was it anonymous?"

"No it wasn't" replied Kasamatsu. He could see where this was going when he said, "it was Nijimura Shuzo from the East Side."

"You mean the vampire? How do we know he didn't do it?"

A few heads nodded in agreement.

Kasamatsu eye rolled internally. "Knowing that suspicion would automatically be placed on him, Nijimura-san has given his statement and also provided a sample bite for us. His bite does not match the bite marks on the victim's neck or Aida Riko's. Any other questions?"

Heads turned from side to side, looking around the room to see if anyone had raised their hand. No one did.

"Good" said Kasamatsu, "get to work."

The officers stood and began filing out one by one.

As Kasamtsu switched off the projector, he noticed someone stood at the back of the room with his back against the wall, looking at him. His hair was medium length, he wore glasses and his smile was neither innocent nor without intent.

"Hey," said Moriyama, coming up beside him. "Good speech."

"Thanks" said Kasamatsu, not taking his eyes off the man on the other side of the room. "Look who's here" he said, nodding in the man's direction.

Moriyama followed his gaze.

"Imayoshi".

Kasamatsu nodded.

"What's he doing here?" asked Moriyama.

"Don't know. But I don't like it."

"The Hunter's don't have jurisdiction do they?"

"Not yet."

The pair of them watched as the man called Imayoshi pushed himself off the wall, and left the room with the remaining police officers. Kasamatsu could just make out the corners of his lips turned up in a sly smile.

"We need to get a move on" he said to Moriyama. "I don't like this one bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kise wiped the steam away from the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection. His hair was wet and tucked behind his ears. He raised his right hand and traced the scar shaped like a bite on the side of his neck.

He sighed.

He may not look any different, (same sunshine blonde hair, honey gold eyes, pale skin and long eyelashes), but he certainly felt it. It wasn't the same numbing feeling that had stopped him from getting any sleep last night, more like a constant buzzing at the back of his mind.

And Kise was sick of it.

He was sick of _knowing_ something bad was going to happen without actually knowing what it was before it was too late.

He had woken up that morning to the inevitable on the news. Another body had been found in the alley way he had ended up in front of last night. Another vampire attack and another innocent person losing their life.

Kise felt like he was walking on eggshells. Like he was a ticking time bomb waiting for the next dead body to show up.

Surely, with his power he could prevent these deaths from happening? And if not, maybe use them to help point Kasamatsu and his team in the right direction? What was the point in having psychic powers if they didn't actually _do_ anything?

Even though the dread was no longer there, Kise couldn't ignore the nagging feeling at the back of his mind. Something bad was going to happen but he just didn't know what or when. He had never felt so powerless and he hated it.

Kise shook his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. He needed to take his mind of it. And there was one thing that would do just that. One thing he swore he would never do again.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Aomine was sat on the couch, reading a book but the minute he heard the bathroom door open he looked up in Kise's direction.

Kise let go of the towel and let it fall to the floor. He watched as Aomine's eyes lowered and a hungry expression appeared on his face. Kise then turned and walked into the bedroom.

Aomine put the book down and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling guilty about using Aomine to ease his own peace of mind, Kise decided to go for a walk. It had been a long time since he'd slept with the vampire. One slip up was fine but Kise didn't want to fall back into old habits. Things were complicated enough as it was.

The walk was long and allowed Kise to clear his head. He didn't think of anything in particular just let his feet take him wherever they were taking him.

Of course when he eventually did stop walking, he wasn't really surprised about where he ended up.

Kise wasn't sure whether it was coincidence or something else that had brought him back there.

He had no idea why he had returned to same place he was last night. He wasn't sure if it was his power or not. He didn't have the mind numbing feeling of needing to be there like he had last night. But then again, he hadn't really been concentrating on where he was going either. Was it a coincidence? Probably not. After all, Kise held little faith in coincidences.

If it wasn't coincidence that had brought him there, then there must have been a reason he had returned to the scene of the crime. So with that in mind, he crossed the road.

The whole area was cordoned off so no one could actually get near the alley.

He stopped at the barrier running halfway across the street. He couldn't get near the alley but he could see various people taking photographs and looking for evidence.

 _I wonder if they've found anything?_ Kise wondered.

He looked around at the other nosey fellow members of the public. He then looked back towards the alley and picked one of the crime scene investigators.

Once he was focused, he opened his mind and allowed the investigator's thoughts to enter.

 _Been here for six hours and nothing. Just blood. A lot of blood._

Kise turned his attention to someone else.

 _I'm just going to pretend that I'm working so no one asks me anything._

The next person.

 _I'm hungry._

After various other thoughts about food, smoking and an endless rendition of Abba's _Mamma Mia_ going round one policeman's head over and over again, Kise decided that the whole thing was a waste of time and gave up.

He looked at his watch and decided that it was time to get to work. So he turned around and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasamatsu was sat behind his desk going through the police reports, when his office door opened and Moriyama entered.

"I've been going through the security footage," his partner explained, "and I think I've found something."

Kasamatsu put down the police report he was holding and followed Moriyama out of the office.

"So," Moriyama started to explain as they sat behind a computer. "This is footage taken from a security camera outside a convenience store opposite the alley where our Jane Doe was found. The camera points towards the entry to the alley and part of the street. Now, time of death has been estimated to be around forty-eight hours ago so I requested the footage from the last three days. After going through everything…I came across this…"

Moriyama hit the space bar on his computer and the footage on the screen began to play.

The street was empty for at least half a minute until two people appeared on the screen; a man and a woman, with the man's arm draped over the woman's shoulders.

"Is that her?" asked Kasamatsu. The picture itself was at a distance and not very clear.

"Can't say for certain but watch…"

Kasamatsu watched as the pair stumbled into the alley.

"Are they drunk?"

"Probably. But that's not the weird part."

"What's the weird part?"

"This."

Moriyama pressed fast forward and the image in front of them sped up.

"No one followed them into the alley…" said Kasamatsu.

Moriyama shook his head. "And no one's come out either. That alley is a dead end."

"So assuming that that is our Jane Doe, she would be in the dumpster. But what about the guy?"

"Exactly. We could be looking at our killer."

"We can't zoom in on that can we?"

Moriyama shook his head. "No, but I've got Furihata-kun working on accumulating all of the footage from the surrounding security cameras so we can trace Jane Doe's footsteps and see what her connection is with this guy."

Kasamatsu couldn't help but feel excited. Even though the lead was small, it was something. "Great work partner. Great work. Carry on looking through the footage, see if there's anything else. Did anyone else go near the alley? Does anybody leave? I want to know."

"No problem."

Kasamatsu clapped his partner on the back before leaving the room and returning to his own office, feeling more determined than he was ten minutes ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after twelve when Aomine arrived at club Oblique.

The place was empty except for Nijimura and Kuroko. The black haired vamp was behind the bar pouring a bottle of red liquid into two martini shaped glasses and Kuroko was sat on one of the bar stools. He swivelled round when he heard Aomine enter, blood martini in hand, taking delicate sips.

"Yo Aomine-kun" greeted Nijimura.

"Where's Kagetora?" asked Aomine. He wasn't one for pleasantries.

"Out" replied Nijimura.

"Doing what?"

Nijimura smiled. Obviously that was the only answer Aomine was going to get.

"Drink?"

Aomine shook his head.

Nijimura pretended to be offended, "now, now Aomine-kun I made a promise to the boss that I would make sure you were eating properly. How will it look if you're all malnourished when he gets back?"

Aomine shrugged. "Not my problem."

Nijimura placed a bottle on the bar in front of him. "Sit and drink."

Aomine thought about turning around and walking straight about before deciding to give in and sat down on one of the stools next to Kuroko (who was busy dabbing away the blood from the corners of his lips with a white handkerchief).

He picked up the bottle and took a long drink. It was true, he was starving but he still hated the fact that the only thing that satiated his hunger, was blood. And bottled pigs blood was the worst.

"So, where have you been?" asked Nijimura, as if trying to make polite conversation rather than just prying into his private life.

"With Kise" Aomine answered, knowing there was no use in lying (Nijimura would see right through it).

"Don't you think you're spending a lot of time with Kise-kun?" asked Kuroko.

Aomine didn't answer.

"Is he the reason you've stopped eating?"

"What? No, don't be ridiculous Tetsu."

"You know what could happen if you get too close to him."

Aomine's grip tightened on the bottle. "I'm well aware of that, thankyou Tetsu."

"How is Kise-kun?" asked Nijimura.

"He's a little shaken up," Aomine's mind suddenly flashed back to Kise walking out of the bathroom naked and the subsequent actions that had happened soon after. "But he's dealing with it." It had been a long time since they had last fucked. It had been quick and hard and something (his) blonde had desperately needed for whatever reason. But Aomine wasn't about to tell Nijimura or Kuroko that. It was none of their business. Besides, it was only the one time. Even though he hated to admit it, Tetsu was right. Things became far too complicated the minute he and Kise were _involved_. Things were better this way. At least, that's what he'd learnt to tell himself.

"I guess he's still pretty shook up after last night" said Nijimura, "I mean, if I hadn't stopped him, he probably would've found the body."

Aomine wasn't sure what Nijimura was talking about. "What do you mean?"

Nijimura looked confused (at least pretended to anyway). "He was there last night. I assumed he told you?"

Aomine shook his head. "No, he rang asking me to come over but wouldn't tell me why. And I've learnt not to pry. He needed help sleeping so I went."

Nijimura raised his eyebrows and Kuroko suggestively slurped his martini. Aomine rolled his eyes. "I didn't help him sleep like _that_. You know how his power gets. When it gets too much the static from my mind helps cancel it out. Or at least ease it a little."

"And did it last night?" asked the black haired vampire.

Aomine shook his head. "It took a while but he eventually fell asleep."

"And this morning?"

Aomine sighed. "He…was ok. But he knew something had happened before we even turned on the TV or I could tell him about the text Kagetora had sent. He didn't tell me he was at the alley last night though." Aomine couldn't help but feel slightly pissed at that. And not just at Kise. There was no way Kagetora didn't know so why hadn't he told him?

"Aomine-kun," said Nijimura, his voice being the most serious it had been since Aomine had sat down. "I found Kise-kun looking into the alley last night. He was stood right on the edge. I was on my way back from the place Aida Riko's body was found and ran into him by complete coincidence."

"What was he doing there?" asked Aomine.

"No idea. But he looked terrified. And not in control. It took me a while to get through to him. Then he seemed to snap out of it and realised where he was and what he was doing. But he couldn't stop looking at the alley and his heartbeat was through the roof. He told me he'd been out for a walk and I think part of that was true. I don't think he knew how he had ended up there. Then he left before phoning you."

Aomine sighed dramatically before placing his head on the counter. "Dammit Kise."

"This has happened before?" inquired Kuroko.

"Not for a while. He used to sleep walk a lot when he was younger. At least, that's what we thought it was. And then it kept getting more regular and more intense the closer it got to _that_ day."

No one spoke for a couple of seconds. Then Aomine continued. "Kise can control the mind reading but he can't control his premonitions or whatever you want to call them. Sometimes they're just feelings and other times they take control of him. He may not even realise what's happening."

"Do we know why Kise-kun is having premonitions about these murders? Bad things happen all the time. So why now?"

Aomine shrugged. "I don't know. His powers didn't exactly come with a rule book."

"But he is connected somehow" said Kuroko.

Nijimura nodded in agreement but before he could say anything else, his phone rang.

"Hello..." he answered. "Yes…yes…oh really?" He looked at Aomine. "Yeah. Ok. Got it." He then closed his phone and said, "that was the boss."

"Where is he?" Aomine asked.

"He has a job for us" replied Nijimura (obviously ignoring Aomine's question).

"What job?" queried Kuroko as he finished his martini.

Nijimura smiled. "We're going underground."

"When?"

"Tonight."

Aomine internally rolled his eyes. "Great" he muttered before picking up his bottle and downing the lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did you go?" Kasamatsu muttered to himself as he stared at the evidence wall in his office. The vampire that had killed their Jane Doe did not leave the alley the way he had gone in and contrary to popular belief, Vampire's didn't _fly_ or jump really high. That only left one option.

"Underground."

Kasamatsu studied the pictures of the crime scene until he found the one he was looking for. He unpinned the picture and looked at it closely. In the corner of the picture there was half a manhole cover visible.

"Bingo."

His office door opened and Moriyama entered. However, Kasamatsu was too preoccupied with his recent discovery to notice the solemn look on his partner's face.

"Moriyama, I've figured out where our vamp went." Kasamatsu walked around his desk and held the picture in front of Moriyama's face. "See that? That's a manhole. Which means our vamp must have gone into the sewer to escape. It's the perfect explanation. And I bet you top dollar that there's one near the bridge where Aida Riko was murdered too. It makes perfect sense. Vampires have perfect night vision, it wouldn't be a problem for him. Plus, it's a direct route around the city. I need to get the sewer line plans for the city, and find the section of pipe that connects both murders. We'll send a team down there tomorrow morning. Better do it during the day. If it is a rogue vamp then it will be weaker when the sun's up. How are you getting on with the security footage?"

"About that…" Moriyama hesitated.

"What?"

"There's something you should see."

Kasamatsu stared wide eyed at the screen in front of him. He watched as Kise stood in front of the alley way just half an hour before the body was called in.

Kise stood there for about two minutes just looking into the alley. It looked like he was about to move forward when Nijimura appeared. Kasamatsu watched as the pair talked (the footage was silent so he had no idea what they were saying), before Kise turned around and walked away out of view of the camera.

Nijimura waited a couple of seconds before heading into the alley.

Moriyama stopped the recording. "Fifteen minutes later, Nijimura-san called in the body."

Kasamatsu didn't say anything.

"That was your friend right? Kise-kun?"

The detective nodded.

"Did Nijimura-san mention his run in with Kise-kun?"

"No he didn't."

Moriyama nodded in understanding. "I wanted to show you before I wrote it in my report. What do you want me to do?"

Kasamatsu thought about his answer. "Leave it with me. It was probably just a coincidence. I'll ask him about it. Sorry but, don't write anything just yet."

"Understood. I'll go get the sewer line plans for the city."

"Thanks, Moriyama."

Moriyama offered another nod of understanding before leaving Kasamatsu alone.

"Dammit Kise" Kasamatsu huffed, running his fingers through his hair. The relief in all of this, was the fact that Moriyama had found the footage and no one else. His partner knew Kise was a close friend and he also knew (at least Kasamatsu believed he knew, even though he never said anything) that Kise was special in some way. And that if the wrong people found out, they would use and exploit him.

Kasamatsu had felt the need to protect Kise ever since he met the blonde all those years ago. Kise had been a living shell; broken and fragile. It had taken Kasamatsu a long time to piece his friend back together again. Along the way, Kasamatsu had inevitably found out about Kise's ability and the day the pair had left the orphanage for good, was the day Kasamatsu vowed to never let anyone hurt or use Kise for his power ever again. Ever since, whenever Kise helped out with his investigations, Kasamatsu kept his identity secret and on a need to know basis. Although he hated to think it, the detective knew that there were members of the Government who would love to get their hands on a rare and powerful psychic. And Kasamatsu was not going to let that happen.

And it was because of that (and the fact that Moriyama never asks questions), that Kasamatsu deleted the footage on the tape. Well not all the footage, just enough to make it look like Kise had bumped into Nijimura by accident and hadn't been staring into the alley for two minutes on his own.

When all was said and done, Kasamatsu leant back on his chair and let out an almighty sigh.

He didn't need to speak to Kise to know what he was doing there. He had a general idea about how Kise's power worked, he didn't need the specifics. The fact that Kise was there at all, proved to Kasamatsu that there was something significant about that alley (other than the dead body).

So, with that in mind Kasamatsu stood up, stretched and got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One Ghastly Ghoul, two Bloody Vampires and three Cokes. Enjoy your meal."

Kise expertly made his way around the tables and to the group of four that had just walked in. "Table for four?"

They nodded.

"This way please."

He seated them at a table on the other side of the restaurant and handed them a menu each. "Take your time, I'll be back over in a couple of minutes to take your order."

He then bowed and went to pick up the meals Doris had placed on the counter.

"Good God, is the whole town in tonight?" asked an exasperated Momoi and she placed an order.

"Hey don't complain," said Kise, "it's good for business."

"Yeah but it's bad for my sanity. And my feet."

"Don't worry Momocchi. Your feet are beautiful."

"Awww thankyou Ki-chan. Does that get mean they get the rest of the night off?"

Kise smiled. "No. Table ten." He handed two plates to Momoi who rolled her eyes before taking them and walking away. Kise picked up the remaining plates and delivered them to two gentlemen sitting at table six.

When the front door opened, Kise didn't have to turn around to know who had just walked in. It wasn't the static, just a feeling. It wasn't a psychic thing either, at least Kise didn't think so. He put his hand over the scar on his neck. He was sure the tingling coming from it was because Aomine was nearby. Again, something it hadn't done in a while. It probably had something to do with the fact that they'd slept together. Great.

Kise turned around and looked at the blue haired vampire stood in the doorway. Aomine raised his eyebrows ever so slightly and tilted his head towards the main doors. Kise sighed and walked towards Momoi. "I'm just heading outside for a second. You going to be ok?"

"Sure" she nodded towards one of the other female waitresses, "I have Minami-kun after all. Thank god she decided to show her face for once, as incompetent as she may be."

"Thanks, I won't be long. And be nice."

Aomine was waiting for him outside the restaurant.

"What's up?" Kise asked, his hand still rubbing the scar on his neck, a movement not gone unnoticed by Aomine. Realising what he was looking at, Kise lowered his hand.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

Kise shrugged. "I'm fine."

There was a moment's pause.

"Anything else?" Kise asked.

Aomine hesitated before asking his next question. "I spoke to Nijimura. He told me you were at the crime scene last night."

Kise's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Kise sighed, "I just didn't. I was walking home- or at least I thought I was- and next minute I'm in front of this alley way. The whole place reeked of…death and evil. Then Nijimura-san turned up and I left. Next thing I know, I can't sleep and I'm having flashes of the dead body they found in the dumpster. Then of course, we wake up and it's on the news."

"You should have told me."

Kise laughed. "And what good would that have done? It's not like we can do anything about it anyway. It's the way it always has been. I get these…feelings or whatever the hell it's called and then another dead body turns up."

"Kise-" Aomine moved to touch him.

"Don't" Kise retorted, stepping back.

Aomine nodded and lowered his hand, a sad look of understanding on his face.

Kise looked equally devastated. But it was for the best. Right?

"I have to get back to work."

"Kise…"

"What?"

"I can't come over tonight. So…be careful."

Even though Aomine didn't elaborate, they both knew what he meant.

"I will."

He then headed back into the restaurant, without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine met Kuroko and Nijiumura down an alley further down from the one the latest victim was found in. It was on the same stretch of pipe line and was out of sight from the public.

"What do we do once we've found the vamp?" asked Aomine.

Nijimura smiled a knowing smile.

"Oh…" said Aomine, "and Kagetora's fine with that?"

"Of course he is. The boss wants this done quick and efficiently. If we are certain it's the same vampire responsible for the killings, we have been given orders to take care of it by any means possible."

"Ok…and when's the boss coming back?"

Nijimura didn't answer.

Aomine rolled his eyes. _Typical_.

"Shall we?" said Nijimura as he bent down and removed the manhole cover with one swift movement.

"That stinks" said Kuroko.

"Hold your breath Tetsu" teased Aomine.

"Remember," said Nijimura, "quick and efficiently."

He then jumped into the hole and disappeared into the dark, quickly followed by Kuroko then Aomine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kise was ready for bed. He had starting getting a headache towards the end of his shift so after getting a shower and popping two pills, the blonde decided to call it a night.

He made sure the front door was locked and all the windows were bolted.

Even though he hated to admit it, Kise felt a little nervous sleeping on his own. At least with Aomine there, there was someone to wake him up or stop him from doing something stupid if he started sleep walking.

But he was on his own. And Aomine had warned him to be careful. There was nothing more Kise could do except make sure his apartment was locked. He removed the keys from their usual place and stashed them high up. He also cleared the floor of any potential obstacles he could hurt himself on if he did decide to go for a late night stroll.

Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case but he didn't want to take that chance. He put his phone in his pyjama pocket (just in case he did go for a wander, he could phone someone to come and get him-worst case scenario) and crawled into bed. He switched off the light and closed his eyes.

Everything went quiet.

When he opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was.

Taking deep breaths, Kise tried not to panic. It was pitch black and cold. Wherever he was stank of damp and mould. All he could hear was water dripping overhead and the sound of his own shaky breathing.

He reached into his pocket and breathed a huge sigh of relief when he felt his phone pressed against his leg. He pulled it out and unlocked it. The light hurt is eyes as it illuminated the area around him.

He was in some kind of tunnel, just tall enough for him to stand up straight in. The walls were a slimy green and there was a trickle of water running underneath his feet. It was then that he realised he was wearing trainers along with his coat over his pyjamas.

He also had no signal.

"Great" he said to himself.

He switched on his phone's torch app and used it to survey his surroundings.

The tunnel ran in front and behind him and there was nothing above him apart from the curved dripping ceiling.

"Left or right?" he asked himself. Kise deduced (or rather guessed), that the fact that he had woken up facing one way meant that the other way must have been the direction he had come from. He couldn't stay where he was, so he decided to go with that theory.

He turned around but before he could take one step, he heard something behind him. Something that wasn't a drip or his own shaky breathing. Instead, it sounded a lot like a snarl. And it was getting closer.

"Oh shit" he whispered. "Come on, move…" But his body wasn't listening to him. He didn't dare turn around to find out if his suspicions were true or to see how far away it was, because he didn't have time. "Come on feet. Move." Nothing. "Move." He closed his eyes and gripped his phone tight in his hand. The snarling was getting louder.

Kise gritted his teeth and shouted, "MOVE!"

That was enough to snap his body out of it.

He started running.

The tunnel veered left at the end and Kise heard the thing crash into the wall just seconds after he turned the corner.

Water splashed around his ankles as he ran. Kise could only see a mere few feet in front of him. He could hear the thing scrambling to its feet and continue giving chase.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, Kise tripped.

He went face down and his phone flew out his of his hand, landing face-up further down the tunnel.

Kise didn't have time to react as he turned over and saw a pair of red bloodthirsty eyes and equally bloodthirsty fangs lunge towards him.

What happened next happened so fast, it took Kise a couple of seconds to catch up.

Just as death seemed an absolute certainty, something large and extremely fast knocked into the vampire, sending him hurling down the tunnel.

The light from Kise's phone barely illuminated the figure stood in front of him.

"Are you ok?"

Kise's eyes went wide with disbelief as he recognised the voice instantly. "Aominecchi?"

Aomine bent down in front of him and cusped Kise's face in his hands. "Are you hurt?"

Kise shook his head.

"Good. Get up and-"

Aomine didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before he was flung into the tunnel wall, filling the place with dust and bits of brick.

Kise shuffled back out of the way and watched in shock as the vampires faced off. It had been a long time since Kise had seen Aomine in his vampire form; with sharp fangs, red eyes and a blood curdling growl.

Although he was the one pinned against the wall, it was clear Aomine had the advantage. He grabbed the rabid vampire by the throat and smashed him into the tunnel floor. He then grabbed the vampire's head and began beating it into the ground.

Kise closed his eyes tight, desperately trying to ignore the sounds of skull cracking on stone. The sounds soon turned to mush and seemed to echo off the walls.

Kise didn't even realise they'd stopped until Aomine said, "Kise? Kise?"

Kise opened his eyes and found Aomine kneeling in front of him. His fangs had gone and his eyes were no longer red. His face was splattered with blood.

Kise looked behind him to where the body of the lifeless vamp was lying on the floor, twitching. The water around him was turning red.

Aomine stood up before hooking his hand under Kise's arm and pulling him to his feet. He then bent down and retrieved Kise's phone.

"You're ok" said Aomine as he stroked the hair behind Kise's ear.

Kise couldn't speak. Instead he moved forward and collapsed into Aomine's arms. The vampire slowly wrapped his arms around Kise's shoulders and held him tight.

He looked up when he heard the distant sound of footsteps. Soon after, Kuroko and Nijimura appeared in front of them. Aomine stepped to one side and allowed them both to examine the body.

"Is this him?" asked Kuroko.

"Not sure" said Nijimura. "Although, thanks to Aomine-kun's handy work, we don't have much to go on."

"It's not him" said Kise, speaking for the first time.

Aomine stepped back and Kise looked at the three vampires staring at him.

"How do you know, Kise-kun?" asked Nijimura.

Kise looked back at Aomine who gave a slight nod.

He then turned back to Nijimura and said, "I don't. It's just a feeling."

"I think Kise's right" said Aomine. "This wasn't a Rogue Vampire. His moves were far too erratic. I'd say we're looking at a Newborn. And judging from the way he came after Kise and the way I took him out, he's been stuck down here, starving."

Nijimura put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Perhaps you're right. But we won't know for sure until we match his bite with the bites on the victims. At least you didn't destroy his jaw."

Aomine shrugged. "I plan ahead."

"Of course you do."

Nijimura looked at Kise then back at Aomine. "You should take Kise-kun home. We'll clean up here."

Aomine nodded before wrapping his arm around Kise's shoulders and guiding him down the tunnel.

They didn't talk much on the way home.

Aomine didn't ask any questions and Kise was extremely grateful for that.

When they got back to his apartment they found the front door ajar and the lock broke. Lying on the floor was a broken statue Kise had brought back from China the year he and Kasamatsu went travelling. He must have used it to break the lock and open the door.

"Guess I'm going to have to barricade myself in next time" said Kise in such a way that Aomine couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

Aomine waited on the couch as Kise showered. He had thought about ringing Kagetora to fill him in, but there was no doubt that Nijimura had already done that. So instead, he grabbed a book from one of the bookshelves and read.

Kise stood under the shower with his eyes closed and arms by his side. He let the hot water pour over his skin and wash away all of the dirt, grime and blood.

For the first time in a long time, Kise felt scared. Sure, he was almost killed by a rabid vampire no less than two hours ago. But that didn't bother him. What scared Kise more than anything, was himself. Or more specifically his power.

Kise didn't realise how far away from home he actually was until he resurfaced and Aomine lead him back to the main street. How could he possibly have got that far and down into a sewer, without waking up or realising what he was doing? He had even made sure he couldn't get out of his flat by hiding the key high up. But apparently that wasn't good enough.

He also knew that the newborn vampire they had encountered (and subsequently killed by Aomine), wasn't the one they were looking for. But then, why had Kise gone down there in the first place? Surely there must be some connection between the vampire in the sewer and the murders?

Kise turned off the shower and sighed. He dried his hair and wrapped the towel around his waist.

If the killer was still out there, then Kasamatsu needed to be told immediately. But Aomine had assured Kise that Kuroko and Nijimura-san were already on that. All he had to do was rest.

But the truth was, Kise was scared of falling sleep.

But that's why Aomine was there. And that alone made Kise feel safe. He knew that Aomine would never let anything happen to him.

And that was what was going to help Kise sleep that night.

Kise looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He tilted his head to one side and ran his fingers alongside the bite mark on his neck. The scar felt warm and raised.

It had been almost fifteen years since he had been bitten. The legend was, the scar from a vampire bite burned when the vampire who had given it to you was close by.

Kise didn't know whether that was true or not.

After brushing his teeth, Kise made his way out of the bathroom.

Aomine was sat on the couch, reading a book.

The pair looked at one another, an unspoken truth passing between them.

"You're staying right?" asked Kise.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Kise nodded with relief.

"I'll be right here" reassured the vampire.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And with that, Kise made his way into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Aomine waited until he knew Kise had gotten into bed before picking up his book and continuing to read.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone! It feels like the story is starting to move along now. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the interactions between Kise and Aomine. I know this chapter may have raised questions, especially about their history and relationship, but don't worry, they will be answered!**

 **Nightmare-taichou- Hello! Don't feel like an idiot! I'm really pleased you are still enjoying it. I love Kasamatsu. He's my favourite captain from the manga! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! : )**

 **Aoife- Hello! Thankyou for your wonderful words! AoKise are my life haha. I'm really pleased you enjoyed Unintended and Little Bitty Pretty One. I regard those as my 'main stories' and I will be finishing Little Bitty Pretty One at some point, so don't worry! I'm having a load of fun writing this one though as it is different and I've always wanted to write a supernatural AoKise fic haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter : )**

 **Aone- Hello! Thanks for reading! More AoKise interaction in this one and even more to come! Hope you enjoyed it! : )**

 **Thankyou everyone! I'm pleased that so many people are enjoying it just as much as I am writing it!**

 **I love you all**

 **RH**

 **X**


End file.
